There recently issued two United States patents pertaining to new methods for carrying out polymerization processes. In the first of these, U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,881 (Apr. 16, 1974), there was disclosed and claimed a process for the addition polymerization of monomers and in the second, U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,293 (Oct. 1, 1974) there was disclosed and claimed a process for narrowing the molecular weight distribution of polymers produced by condensation polymerization reactions.
While both of these processes represent a significant breakthrough in the polymer field, there are instances in which one requires polymers having a broader molecular weight distribution. This is particularly true when dealing with latex compositions since the polymer particles in the latex should, generally, preferably possess good particle coalescence properties to obtain the desired film characteristics of good gloss and flexibility.